starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolve's Data Library
Evolve's vast array of data servers that hold and maintain the various technologies Darth Occlus gave her as well as those she her self collected and developed on her own. Not only does it store technology but also sciences and discoveries found/made over the course of the War between the Old Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. Medical Technology Project ARC Automatic Regenerating Cybernetics Cybernetic limbs or other body parts that is capable of growing and healing like real flesh and blood. Toxic Immunity Serum Originally developed for colicoid "trash eaters" on Balmorra to take care of all the toxic trash, the serum was altered by the Old Sith Empire for their military to use on Toxic worlds, or in situations where they would be exposed to Toxic waste. Cortosis Skin Grafting Just as it sounds, someone who has this done will have exceptional resistances to Lightsaber strikes. Though the process is extremely painful, both during the grafting and after, and is toxic to the person grafted. Extensive purification systems must be placed through out the body to keep the toxic levels at a minimum and even then the chances of living a long life in this state is next to zero. Power Guard Enhancement System Cybernetically and chemically enhanced beings that proved to be as powerful as trained Jedi Knights. First developed by the Galactic Republic, then stolen by the Old Sith Empire, their were several stages or "models" of Power Guards. The Galactic Republic developed the stages One through Three while the Old Sith Empire managed to develop them further to a stage Four and Five. The Stage Fours were significantly more powerful then the Galactic Republic stages, but they had their free will taken away, making them less intelligent and unable to act with out a on site handler. The Stage Fives were the same as Stage Four but didn't have their free will removed. This was considered a gift to soldiers and/or Officers that proved themselves to their Lords. An offshoot of the program, first conducted by the special forces of the Galactic Republic, implanted old Rakata technology. These "Rakatan" Power Guards were extremely powerful but ended up being highly unpredictable. More often then not the Rakatan technology would take over the Power Guard driving them into a murderess rampage killing anything that moved. These process was later stolen by the Revanites and perfected to a useable system but how they managed it was lost when the facility making them on Rakata Prime was destroyed. Synthetic Kolto First developed by Czerka Corporation, the Old Sith Empire and the former Corporation attempted to destroy this advancement in medical technology simply to keep anyone else from getting it. While the Galactic Republic did manage to recover samples they were never able to replicate it. Darth Occlus on the other hand no only managed to get samples but was also able to get all the data needed to make it and even continue the research. Quesh Venom Processing Quesh Venom is notoriously hard to process into anything other then a potent poison. But the Hutts at one point found a way to process the poison into a usable substance in high end combat adrenals. The knowledge of this process was supposedly lost. Quesh Venom Adrenals Combat enhancing stims based on Quesh Venom, very potent with little to no long term side effects known. Weapons Technology Flux/Reactive Weapons Weapons that react on the subatomic level. Silencer Megalaser Superlaser. Colicoid Weapons Technology While three thousand years outdated, Colicoid weapons technology is unique enough to still have a influence on the Enhanced weapons found in Evolve's arsenal. Rakata Weapons technology While Rakatan weapons tech may have influenced many weapons in the current day, few manufacturers still have "raw" Rakatan tech on hand to come up with anything new. Even today Rakatan weapons are prized as being powerful and unique if not very rare. Droid Technology OHK-99 Combat/Assassin Droid Program Battle Droids that made use of reprogrammed organic brains instead of Virbro brains, a sort of reverse cyborg. Droids have advanced intelligence and combat tactics. Advanced AI Based on Evolve's own evolutionary programing. Ship Technology Adegan Crystal Stealth System Undeniably one of the most advanced and effective stealth generators in the known galaxy. It completely masks a ship's emissions and profile from passive and active sensors, leaving nothing for computers to target, the only manageable way to target the ship is by sight. The only technical draw back to the system is the Adegan Crystals them selves. They deteriorate over time from use, the longer or more often its used, the faster they deteriorate. With out the necessary replacement crystals, the stealth system doesn't work. Super Technology Infinite Engine A type of matter transformation generator first developed by the Rakatan Infinite Empire. Category:Locations